


Search and Rescue

by Hecateae



Series: Dark clouds; spilt ink [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, world fusion: old kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: The point of contact.





	Search and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that Lydia and Stiles are half-siblings through Noah. 
> 
> Follows directly after _In Flight Entertainment_

“There,” Lydia shouts, pointing.

Stiles steers towards yet another patch of rushes, though nothing about them stand out to him. 

“You sure?” He’s fast running out of patience at the land around them:

Dirt and water, merging into a flat, grey-green mass, barely broken up by the dark plants poking up from its surface. It’s made for some false starts, and he’s beginning to feel the strain of having to circle back and forth while Lydia tried to match her visions to the land below. 

Not to mention the fading sunlight - they’ve been watched long before they were over the waters. And though the Dead may fear it, swampland is not near deep enough to deter those hungry enough for any piece of life. 

Lydia makes to stand, and the paperwing shivering a complaint as it corrects itself against her movements.

There’s a slightly darker patch in the reeds ahead that could maybe… 

“Yes, that’s her!” she says. “You’re going to have to go lower, Stiles.”

He complies, quieter than he’d been the entire trip. 

She runs her hand over the row of barrel knots, sure of their strength - many a summer had been spent tying and untying different knots used by boatmen and flyers both - before she tosses the free end of the mesh over the side. 

“Here, Abhorsen.”

She feels it, the catch of weight when the muddy figure below them climbs onto the netting. What should be a dark blue surcoat covered in silver keys is dark with grime and water, the pale face of the Abhorsen serves stark contrast. Fierce eyes, she notes. They nod grimly up to her. 

“We’re set,” she says, and throws herself towards the other side of the paperwing. 

A shrill whistle from Stiles, and they’re yanked up and away, jerking and spiralling slowly as the paperwing struggles with their new burden. Even with Lydia as a counterbalance, it is slow to settle again, faint creaks of complaint singing out. 

Stiles sighs when he’s certain they won’t all go crashing down. “Uppside.” The answer to their earlier question of just where they could go afterwards. “ It’s closer than Edge, and the wind’s in our favour.”

“That alright with you, Abhorsen?” 

“Anywhere I can dump this mud out of my boots will do, you have my thanks.”

“Oh we can do better than that,” Lydia says. “But later”

Once they get to Uppside.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you get people to meet?


End file.
